dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
THE God: The only one! Symbol is a Golden Cross. # Grubblethubbeck: (God of Chaos and Monsters, Symbol is Yellow Lizard) # Heleniel the Sin Seeker: Followers worship Heleniel, goddess of the downtrodden and forgotten. Symbol is an eye and a bleeding dagger, domain of power is balance and justice, to gain favor you help the downtrodden and forgotten. # Brodin: God of battle and party. Head God of Brahalla. # Ritia Goddess of Dawn (Caterina goddess of truth and seeking out evil creatures) # The Faceless Void: One of the gods of Chaos. # Rikard: Followers worship Rikard, a dead human legend. Symbol is a clenched steel gauntlet on a white plane, domain of power is fire, to gain favor you sacrifice for the greater good # Farrow: Followers worship Farrow, the dark god of desire. Symbol is a Golden Swan, domain of power is desire, to gain favor you ___. # Sekmenihet: Orc God of Battle! (Bloody Conquest, Personal Victory) # Shiva: Followers worship dragons, Symbol is an eye of a dragon with a human pupil, domain of power is draconic creatures, to gain favor you accomplish personal victory. # Justice: Followers worship Justice, an angel of law and justice. Symbol is a sword in flames with demonic wings, domain of power is judgement, to gain favor you swear oaths and upholding contracts # Black Skull: Followers worship the Black Skull, the god of death and revenge. Symbol is a obsidian black skull, domain of power is revenge, favors killing of evil doers and maintaining the order of death. # Svarthen: Followers worship Svarthen. Symbols of Svarthen vary from follower to follower but are always metal as fuck. Domain is Knowledge, Death, and Flame. Svarthen favors great sacrifices and slaying the innocent in Svarthen's name. Has an arbitrary order of Dread Knights. # Folmo: Worship the hunt and animal spirits. Symbol is a claw. Domain of power is animals, death, and revelation. To gain favor you would sacrifice a notable hunted creature. # The First Wolf: Worships the Alpha, the first werewolf. The werewolves know the Alpha's true name. Symbol is a full moon. Domain is animals, hunting, and shapeshifting. To gain favor you kill & hunt super magical creatures. # Cytheran Pantheon - Gods of the natural elements in life, including balance. They are generally only found around Cythera Bay. ## Obscurite: (Ob-skur-ite) Cytheran God of Darkness and Night, Symbol is a downward facing crescent moon with an eye in the center, domain of power is shadow, to gain favor you must give him something he needs or wants. ## Lumiere: (Loo-me-air) Goddess of Light and Day, Symbol is a candle inside an upward facing crescent moon, domain of power is Light/Healing, to gain favor you must care for someone weaker than you. ## Leau: (Lay-oo/Lee-oo varies by mainland and island) Goddess of the waters (Ocean, lakes, rivers) and balance, Symbol is a Conch shell, domain of power is Water, to gain favor you must make even what you did to fall from grace.. ## Feuer: (Fe-you-er) God of Fire and emotion, Symbol is a pyre with 5 colors of flame, domain of power is Fire/Pyromancy, to gain favor you must perform a task of holy cleansing. ## Mairue: (My-roo) God of Lightning and storms, Symbol is a cloud with a lightning bolt, domain of power is weather, to gain favor you must gain vengence on someone who has wronged you. ## Lufet: (Looft) Goddess of the Sky, Symbol is a soft feather, domain of power is wind/air, to gain favor you perform a task of balance. ## Elena: (Eh-lehn-ah)Goddess of pure energy and growth, Symbol is an inverted spiral, domain of power is energy manipulation, to gain favor you Must prove you have changed since you fell from grace. ## Arisnoe: (Are-is-no) Goddess of Chaos and Disruption, Symbol is an upside down eye, domain of power is Chaos Magics, to gain favor you must bring down a staple of civilazation. ## Janus: (Ya-noos) God of Order and Patience, Symbol is an eye with wings, domain of power is Healing, to gain favor you must regain order from chaos. ## Vita: Goddess of Death, Symbol is a Gemstone on a String, domain of power is Death, to gain favor you must bring her something she wants/needs. ## Veral: God of Life, Symbol is a Scythe, domain of power is Healing/Reanimation, to gain favor you must perform feats of generosity for life. # The Divine: A vast, all encompassing being that is found everywhere and in all things. Can not be fully fathomed by the likes of mortals. -Faces of The Divine- ## Munshi the Scribe: Face of Knowledge and Secrets. (Cultish and Insular) ## Watcher the Guardian: Face of Protection.